Patrolling
by levelsix
Summary: One night when Isaac is patrolling the woods and he comes across a girl, saving her from being torn to shreds by Boyd.


_Hi, everyone! I'm here with a one shot that has been sitting in my iPod notes for a couple months now and I just decided to fix it up and post it on here, since I haven't posted a new chapter of To Trust yet. And on that note, I'll be posting the new chapter on Wednesday or Thursday depending on how busy my Wednesday is. Thanks for looking at this and I hope you like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters or plot lines of the show. Anything you don't recognize from the TV show is mine._**

* * *

Isaac hated being a werewolf, he hated it almost as much as he hated his dad. He couldn't stand the thought that he could actually tear someone apart. As the moon rose higher in the sky, he could feel the urges, but he resisted them, walking further into the foliage. That was another thing he hated; patrolling the woods at night. Ever since the sacrifices were being made Derek had put him on night watch in the woods to make sure that no one would die again.

His thoughts broke when he heard heavy breathing coming towards him, he could feel the heartbeat of the person beating faster and faster. As the figure came quickly into view he made it out to be a girl; her breath noticeable in the cold night air. She was a beautiful sight, probably the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Isaac ducked behind a tree, he didn't want her to see him, but someone was coming after her. They had grabbed her and held her tightly, refusing to let go of the young girl. The girl finally got out of his grasp, scurrying away quickly, only for the man to be angrier and follow her. The girl was walking backwards, eyeing the beast in front of her, but she stumbled and fell. Isaac had recognized it as Boyd, so he stepped out from behind the tree and in front if the girl sitting on the dirt.

His eyes began to glow yellow, fangs emerged from his mouth, and claws grew from his fingers. He surged towards the darker skinned man, pushing him backwards, digging his claws into the bloody flesh. That didn't stop Boyd though, he picked himself up and hurdled Isaac backwards, right next the the girl. Boyd threw a punch. Isaac dodged it, hurtling his fist towards the his fellow classmate's nose. Boyd dodged that, throwing another punch at the blue eyed boy; blood started gushing from his nose. Boyd stood above him, laughing as Isaac was doubled over in pain. He proceeded toward the girl, she kicked and screamed as he grasped onto her arm, digging his claws into her. Isaac managed to make his way onto his feet and stood behind Boyd. His nails dug into the black man's back and he twisted his fist. Boyd growled and fell backwards, so Isaac grabbed the girl and lifted her in his arms.

Isaac picked up speed as the girl started screaming, but he finally stopped as she had now opened her eyes and she was looking at him. He laid her down in the grass at the edge of the woods, crouching down next to her, hearing her small sobs. "I'm Isaac," She didn't answer. "Are you alright?" The girl lifted up her head. He met eyes with the gorgeous girl, only to see them bloodshot and puffy.

She tried choking out an answer, but nothing came out, but a loud sob. Finally she managed to say a little something, "I-I-I-'m f-f-fine..."

Isaac shook his head. "You were attacked, I doubt you're fine."

The girl shook her head burying her face into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. She accepted his comfort and began to cry again. He picked her up, carrying her in his arms. Her head was still buried in chest when they got to Derek's house.

He was greeted by the rest of the group, but walked past them without saying a thing. He pushed his door open and walked over to his bed. He set her down gently and she met his eyes as he was inches from her face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him, her eyes demanding. He shook his head and left her in the room.

The girl looked around the dark room, pulling the blanket closer to her face. She could hear the yelling from outside, but she just wrapped the pillow around her head and fell asleep.

He walked out into the living room and sat down next to Lydia. Everyone just looked at him, probably wondering who the hell the girl was and why she was in the house. No one decided to ask him, so he just continued to watch everyone in the kitchen making food. Allison being her very curious self, decided that she really wanted to know who the girl was, so she stopped dicing onions and walked over to Isaac.

"Who was that, why is she here and why aren't you patrolling?"

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and faced Allison. "I have no idea what her name is or who she is. She was being attacked by Boyd when I was out in the woods, so obviously I was going to do something about it because I'm a good person. And I think that my last answer is a pretty good reason as to why I'm not patrolling."

Derek came over now, pulling Isaac up by his collar. "If you saw Boyd, then why the fuck aren't you still patrolling?" He yelled in Isaac's face.

Isaac looked Derek in the eyes, he wasn't scared for once. "Did you just want me to leave the girl out in the woods?" He raised an eyebrow and Derek shook his head, letting Isaac down. "That's what I thought." He smoothed out his shirt and walked towards the kitchen.

She awoke to the loud noise of the group out in the living room, she quickly stretched her arms forgetting where she was for a moment. She looked around, frightened. She got up from the bed, opening the door and stepping out into the living room. She was scared as she looked around, but when she heard his voice it all flooded back to her. The previous night's scenes came back to her. She remembered it all, the man, the blood, the crying, the woods; everything. As she tried to quietly walk towards him, he turned around to face her, along with the rest of the group. His face lit up at the sight of her straight out of bed.

"Hello sleepyhead," he smiled at her warmly.

She didn't bother saying Good Morning, "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't even know who you are. How could I tell you?"

"I could say the same fucking thing," She muttered. "And my name's Piper."

"Well, it's nice to meet you I guess."

She laughed, "It's actually the opposite." The girl definitely didn't like being the vulnerable one in this situation.

Isaac liked this girl. She was bold and fearless, beautiful too. Her dark brown curls hung over her shoulders and her black tank top clung to her thin frame. Her leather jacket, pants and boots all fit together. He kept looking at her, not being able to tear his gaze from her.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, she had just pulled a cherry from its stem. "How about you just take a picture? It lasts a a whole lot fucking longer."

The ice blue eyes boy chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

_Again, I hope you liked it and please review, favorite, and all that jazz. I was thinking about making this into a full chapter story, but I'm not too sure, so tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see more of it._


End file.
